hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lismosnus
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Hi-5 TV Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hi, I need you to also contribute to the Portuguese BR version, please come on in Hi-5 Brasil. Thank you for your attention! God bless you!!! Hi! I was just wanting to check with you if it is okay to post some new information I have a lot to contribute in the season 14 and 15 sections (pics, lyrics videos). I will be editing here a lot since I love Hi-5 a lot. If you need me for anything just drop me a message I can help with anything!. Hopefully after some time, I could become part of the admin. Thanks AustinSharkey (talk) 15:51, November 9, 2014 (UTC)AustinAustinSharkey (talk) 15:51, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Lismonus. Can I Add 1 Picture? Turn me into an Admin Tya21 (talk) 11:09, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Lismosnus. I'm Tya21. Please remove all the content except about Hi-5. Some people have made a lot of pages. Those pages are not related to Hi-5. Hello Lismonus. I am making this wiki while you're gone. and Now. Both of us will work the wiki! I hope we can make anything bright. Also, I am the Semi-Founder of this wiki. I create one of this wiki's too. It has 8000 edits. But you are not able to see it cause it has a code. I do wanna know. That you have 22 badges and I have 35. I think you need 13 badges. to tie me. Causing more edits. I do wanna experience that both of us. That we are just good at this. But maybe other people too. Like SmokythePolicePup who is an admin at the PAW Patrol Wiki and Fanon Wiki. The thing that I am good. Is for knowing the Filipino cast of Hi-5. Cause I am Filipino.So good luck creating pages. and Lets Work Together! :D -MakingMusic Many wikia contributors have come to this wiki. There is 89 of them. I know that there should be less 80 contributors per wiki. and 10 staff. The Founder (1) and The Admins (9). If you know that there is 95+ people in this wiki. We need 9 admins. (Including me of course) That have 200+ edits in this wiki. and over 18 badges. You will need to make a decision. Whatever Person you choose is okay. But in Hi-5 Staff. We have to be always online. Sometimes many take a break. I have 250 edits.35 badges and I started here. I have made like 100 days+ Then thanks if you make me. Our staff, Will be the best admins here ever! -MakingMusic I have something to say to you!!!. Hi-5 Season 16 has come out! Check on YouTube. Hi-5 Season 16 (Reel) Hope you will like it! User:MakingMusic Hola Lismosnus no sé si se puede hablar portugués, pero ayuda a nuestra wiki Hi-5 Brasil también: http://pt-br.hi5brasil.wikia.com/ Bilico86 (talk) 23:25, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Hola Lismosnus no sé si se puede hablar portugués, pero ayuda a nuestra wiki Hi-5 Brasil: http://pt-br.hi5brasil.wikia.com/ Do you know what segments featured in Summer Rainbows? (Annawise79 (talk) 13:11, July 29, 2016 (UTC)) Can you edit the last 5 episodes now, so it's done & dusted? (Annawise79 (talk) 18:31, July 29, 2016 (UTC)) There's a final segment in Move Your Body which is just after the credits, can you word it, please? (Annawise79 (talk) 06:22, August 2, 2016 (UTC)) The sharing story in the 2nd colours episode does feature as the second story in Summer Rainbows! (Annawise79 (talk) 11:37, August 4, 2016 (UTC)) I'm trying to help you edit Series 6! (Annawise79 (talk) 15:52, August 4, 2016 (UTC)) Don't forget an image for the final segment in Move Your Body! (Annawise79 (talk) 18:35, August 7, 2016 (UTC)) On my Move Your Body vid on YouTube of course (Annawise79 (talk) 19:20, August 7, 2016 (UTC)) The last segment of Hi-Energy needs to be added! (Annawise79 (talk) 19:25, August 12, 2016 (UTC)) Don't think so! (Annawise79 (talk) 07:52, August 15, 2016 (UTC)) How do I be an administrator? (Annawise79 (talk) 22:15, August 24, 2016 (UTC)) Do I own this wikia now? (Annawise79 (talk) 23:39, August 24, 2016 (UTC)) All the segments for Wonderful Journeys & Mix It Up are there, but some images are missing in the Summer Rainbows gallery. (Annawise79 (talk) 17:51, September 21, 2016 (UTC)) You need to add the details of the first and last segments in Wonderful Journeys (Annawise79 (talk) 18:31, September 21, 2016 (UTC)) I've uploaded better versions of Let's Celebrate & Action Heroes. Happy Christmas, I got Five Alive, Playing Cool, Hi-Energy, It's a Hi-5 Christmas & Come On and Party this year! (Annawise79 (talk) 20:59, December 25, 2016 (UTC)) Hello there, Lismosnus. So I've edited my personal, And if you found out, That I'm actually MakingMusic, Hope you don't get mad or ban me. If you do not believe me, This is a story. So MakingMusic had Admin Powers on this time, Someone signed out my account (MakingMusic) I had to log in back, But it had a problem, So I instead have to login into my second account. So, I apologize. But I have a question, Can you give me my Admin powers from that account to my account when I get my later edits. Some admins don't protect pages. And don't forget the Hi-5 original completed series DVD releases in Australia is coming soon. DuplicanCite (talk) 13:59, January 22, 2017 (UTC)DuplicanCiteDuplicanCite (talk) 13:59, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Hey, do you need pictures of Chào Bé Yêu (Vietnamese ver. of Hi-5)? I will give you the link Thanhtung2001hcm (talk) 12:26, February 26, 2017 (UTC) I just found out that Series 13 is on Amazon Prime for free Have Some Fun video Part 1 Charli Socktopus Kathleen Jupland Charli Shadow Sharing stories Crabs Part ? Charli Moose Kathleen Bowling from sharing week Kellie Bus Stop Part ? Nathan Coo http://www.cduniverse.com/search/xx/music/pid/6762608/a/jump+and+jive+with+hi-5.htm Animal Fun from Series 12: http://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=hi-5+animal+fun Vandalism Hello there, can you have a look at ' ' for vandalism and take any necessary action? Thanks. �������������� 08:02, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Blocking People Let's get a few things straight here, You should introduce people who are new to the wiki instead of blocking them as you did with User:BluJayPJ and blocking people for 1000 years makes it so unnecessary and pathetic. ~ SuitcaseFans Lismosnus in Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 5 (Natural World) You forgot to put Ep with filler songs and Ep with Kellie's wordplay. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmnkkJMziJc and http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCaHd0k705A Kimhconnors (talk) 17:08, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, and you blocked me completely when I was once named Gamerman1990. So, please answer my messages for once. Positive1 (talk) 04:46, April 4, 2018 (UTC) We Need Categories Every page should have a category so that we can find what we're looking for. If we don't, it just creates an insight. I've been contributing many Wikia sites before this one and I'm able to track down what pages need a category, a link, an image, you name it. And I say we should use new categories. I wasn't vandalizing the pages, I was trying to warn you on what pages needed some attention. It's like this: Say you have the name of a person with a forward slash symbol and the image gallery. And I thought that "Image Galleries" would make a perfect category because some of the pages I found has an image gallery of a specific person. As I said, if a page has no category, it creates an insight. And I ain't fooling around. The more categories a specific page has will stop it from having an insight. The same thing applies when an image is added or a link. When I was watching some of the segments, I realized that some of them had no songlet. Another category suggestion I would put would be "No songlet from Shapes in Space segment" or "Ep with Hi-5 Band in Making Music segment". What about "Ep with 3 Body Move segments"? I hope this helps. Hope to hear back. I found a few episodes about thumb cymbals. I already named one for Hi-5 USA titled Silly Music. But I can't add that kind of category to Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 45 (Silly music) and to Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 30 (Fantasy) because those pages are locked. Positive1 (talk) 05:59, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Missing Words I was able to catch more missing words from Kellie's wordplay segment. I was able to listen for "howling" for dingoes howling and "roar" to complete 'roar of the sea' from Series 4: Episode 4. To say the least, you can find exactly what words you can't make out by playing through part of the segment over and over until you can catch what you exactly heard. (Closed captioning might help). Positive1 (talk) 05:48, April 7, 2019 (UTC) We Have to Talk I'm not vandalizing. I've watched some of the series 8 episodes and compared them to other episodes and that was true information. For example, the part where Kathleen had to put her smarts to the test when Jup Jup took away the hip hop steps from series 8 episode 4. And I added the category about roller coasters for series 8 episode 4 for a reason because it had Charli and Kathleen pretending to ride on one in Charli's body move segment. I even managed to find an episode from series 2 about Kathleen seeing a picture of Jup Jup's image on a ball and on a block. It's from series 2, episode 32. Don't get me wrong. I'm only doing my part by figuring out some true information. In Series 2, episode 34 where Kellie helps Chats with her headache, the songlet has this so-called non-real word called flip-bah-dee-oon-skee. I don't even know how to spell it out, but I can sound it out. I can prove what I did is true like Kellie wasn't the first person to have a lemon honey drink. Or how about Kathleen keeping track of how many times she hiccuped from series 2 episode 7. You got to believe me. OK? Positive1 (talk) 22:52, March 23, 2018 (UTC) I hope I was being good on this Wikia site. Some of the pages had the composer's last name spelled wrong. I managed to change Harriot to Harriott for Chris Harriott and Philips to Phillips for Chris Phillips. I even did my part figuring out what images were needed like I found out Charli sung "Ready or Not" from series 7; "Come On and Party" from series 9; and a Hi-5 member singing "Robot Number 1". I couldn't remember who did the song as a songlet but I can tell you that it was a female person. I also saw that you wanted "browse" to be removed as a category. So I found the pages that had it and removed them. Please answer back. I'm waiting. Positive1 (talk) 22:22, March 29, 2018 (UTC) What did you do to all my hard work? Positive1 (talk) 00:19, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming me. I'm trying to fit in. But please look through my messages I sent you starting from March 11, 2018. As you can see, café is a foreign word. No matter how you type it in the first time, an accent over the "E" is added immediately, by removing the accent in like this: "cafe", it's ruled as a spelling error. And don't you even pay attention to the insights page? I do. And I happen to be finding pages with no link, no category, no image. And if I don't add an image or write out a category that makes sense to a page, I can't earn any badges. Positive1 (talk) 06:27, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Can we please be fair? I saw that there wasn't an image for Hi-5 USA Series 1 and Series 2 and now you just reverted the change that I did having no image. I'm so upset. Positive1 (talk) 03:36, August 13, 2018 (UTC) I only followed the instructions on the Hi-5 UK gallery page, and now you erased all the images I put there and the category. How come you did that? Positive1 (talk) 18:43, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Blog Posts Isn't anybody going to create a blog post? I really need to leave a comment on 6 different blog posts so that I can get that badge. Positive1 (talk) 04:09, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Categories I want to add some categories so that I can earn some more silver badges. Can't I name any category with people who have an image gallery? For example: Can't I add the category "Image Galleries" for Kathleen de Leon Jones/Image Gallery? Positive1 (talk) 04:11, April 8, 2018 (UTC) BluJayPJ Now I would advise you to unblock BluJayPJ and block Personnn9, Personnn9 is a vandal user. Episode Constructing for Series 7 I've worked hard getting the series 7 episodes set up. When I looked at Series 7, Episode 42, I thought of using that strategy set up for episodes 19-45. I even added the lyrics to some of the songlets I knew by heart and I thought you'd take care of the rest. I was going to come back and add the lyrics to songlets from each segment including sharing stories but my setup has disappeared and all the true information is lost. You got to help me add lyrics to the songlets for the rest of Series 7; please? We're all in this together. And oh yeah, the sentence I added where Charli's first body move segment took place in Tim's Making Music space was true but now I can't figure out which episode it was. I wasn't here to harm but to help. How would you feel if someone erased all your hard work? After we add the lyrics on how each songlet goes from each segment on each episode, we can work together and start on series 8. Positive1 (talk) 07:51, May 14, 2018 (UTC) The Rule Book Every wiki site should have a list of rules, especially for Hi-5 Wikia. For example: Put up pictures of people who were part of Hi-5. Input true information on episode pages. Remove false information on pages. Failure to follow these rules should be given a warning or ban the user from contributing. Positive1 (talk) 06:27, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Hi. I just wanted to let you know that Hi-5 USA is on YouTube now. What about removing Fandom Users and requiring everyone to sign in? Ze Tossere (talk) 10:54, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Hi-5 USA Episode Gallery Update Do you think you can retake the pictures from Hi-5 USA? They don't contain those annoying watermarks. Please? Positive1 (talk) 05:34, July 2, 2018 (UTC) Recommendation for immediate removal of FANDOM users I am officially recommending the immediate removal of Fandom Users, I find some of them are vandals + I am very disappointed in the way this was handled all of those years. A slap on the wrist (which is what was given) is a poor excuse for punishment. I expect better from the Bureaucracy. Ze Tossere 02:32, July 3, 2018 (UTC) First Warning If I was a bureaucrat and you weren't, I would give you a warning for involving or starting an edit war - Ze Tossere 07:19, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Why? What's wrong with the Hi-5 Series 12 intro images?, they were just fine, you should have just left it ~ Ze Tossere 11:43, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Creating Pages vs. Deleting Pages I created a page for Hi-5 Wikia. It's for "Build A City". I followed the formula setup from another page for inspiration on how to do it. It's a songlet first introduced from series 1 and lyrics got changed a little bit for series 3. But then, I noticed a songlet that got deleted from Hi-5 Wikia. It was titled "Pitter Patter". It was first introduced on Series 1, Episode 3 for Hi-5 Australia and then a remake was done for Hi-5 USA. I say that "Pitter Patter" should be brought back. It might not be on the series 1 album from Hi-5 Australia but there has to be an official title of a specific songlet. Another page I thought we should create is "Chatty Feet" or "Dancing Feet". I hear that jingle all the time at the end of some segments. Positive1 (talk) 06:17, August 4, 2018 (UTC) Did You Know? On Hi-5 USA, you can watch a part of an episode instead of the whole thing. It's available on Hi-5 USA's channel on YouTube.com. Here's the link: http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrEOXvyHq_x5Gq5dGnsW6qw. There are some similarities and differences that Hi-5 Australia did that Hi-5 USA didn't. And things that Hi-5 Australia didn't do that Hi-5 USA did. Too many to list. I've posted comments on a few episodes in case some of the pages are locked. Positive1 (talk) 19:27, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Hi-5 USA Album I dare you to take a look at the available songs from the Hi-5 USA album. It includes "Build A City". I'll give the link, that way you can check it out. The link is http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=OLAK5uy_k3n4u019uwwW9QaUEnZwuBCT0XMC07iUQ. Positive1 (talk) 05:11, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Image Gallery Startup We need to find some images for Hi-5 UK and for Hi-5 Fiesta, that way that we can start a gallery for each. Positive1 (talk) 05:55, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Restoring Pages There are some pages I restored and some information I added. But I don't think I've met the standards to Hi-5 Wiki. I tried giving a true description on some pages I brought back. But if you have a better sentence to create, feel free to do so. Positive1 (talk) 03:33, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Trivia Question When I listened to In A Different Place, I thought that the song's melody sounds similar to "Stop" by the Spice Girls. What do you think? Positive1 (talk) 06:27, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Wen Jen Chia has uploaded episodes of Hi-5 House. Kimhconnors (talk) 21:04, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Hi Lismosnus, when are you going to continue putting up songlets and Ep about categories? Kimhconnors (talk) 04:15, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Hi-5 USA Did you know that you can put up parts of an episode from Hi-5 USA on YouTube? Simply go to Hi-5 USA's YouTube channel and it'll show you the titles. Examples: Curtis' City Sounds, Hiccup Tongue Twister from Wordplay, Belly Wobble Dance from Puzzles and Patterns, Shaun's Transportation from Shapes in Space. All we have to do is find the video clip and paste the video link with the description that matches. Positive1 (talk) 03:59, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Vandalized 49.224.233.46 has been vandalizing some pages. Series 1, Series 4, Series 9 and Series 11. I reverted the edits but I don't know if it'll stop. Positive1 (talk) 07:02, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Fit Bit Tips Segment in Series 17? Lismosnus, I've watched a few Hi-5 episodes of the revived series and there's no Fit Bit Tips segment with Joe Kalou and Lachie Dearing. Can you believe that there's no Fit Bit Tips segment in this? Vandalpleasure (talk) 19:59, January 25, 2019 (UTC) File:SunHeraldDVDChaptersMenu.jpeg Hi, you deleted my image cause someone made a FAKE one, and you didn't even care! Could you restore it? This is what the image looked like (upside down retake): AaronReturn2004 (talk) 04:53, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Untitled can you please continue doing the songlets and the Ep about categories. Kimhconnors (talk) 02:58, March 28, 2019 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0r-fZh_qpJsyGkQtVTJZMa61l2evV0yl http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0r-fZh_qpJtwu8_aHmaTjP--FSBFq_te http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0r-fZh_qpJt3AILh5dNal_hkNi0AZ00A the links for Hi 5 House Series 1-3 Kimhconnors (talk) 03:01, March 28, 2019 (UTC) Video Clips for Hi-5 Wiki Hi-5 Party is posting some Hi-5 video clips. I thought we could add the video clips to their corresponding episodes for Hi-5 Wiki. Most of the Hi-5 USA video clips for up. But there are still some Hi-5 UK video clips that aren't available yet but should get uploaded in the future. The same thing applies to Hi-5 Australia. Keep a lookout for them. Here, let me give you the video link to finding the channel. http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgSb_fFIEKwewTYCqLKnMdw To find only the Hi-5 USA channel on YouTube, click here. Most of the video clips are available here. Positive1 (talk) 22:55, April 2, 2019 (UTC) You're terrible You've been ruining my self-taken work on the chapter selection menu from Wake Up To The Sun-Herald (video) and replacing it with badly-made and inaccurate images! That IS total trash! Note to self: A licensed Wii Hi-5 Dance game could've been released around 2009-2011. --AaronReturn2004 (talk) 09:21, April 19, 2019 (UTC) You've heard him, that is bad behaviour! Somebody, please delete the images now! Vandalpleasure (talk) 21:16, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Songlets There are still episodes with the songlets to fill. Annawise79 (talk) 10:09, May 1, 2019 (UTC) She's right. We have to find the missing words. Positive1 (talk) 22:31, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Vandalized Lismosnus, User:2A02:8084:8082:3600:7C4D:BAA7:E2F2:E811 is vandalizing Hi-5 TV Wiki. I'd block this mystery user but I can't. This user thinks our songs of the week are 1 number higher. When I saw the Series 1 Songs, this user-edited them as series 2. Let me phrase this differently. User:2A02:8084:8082:3600:7C4D:BAA7:E2F2:E811 is naming the Series 1 songs as Series 2, Series 2 as Series 3, Series 3 as Series 4, you name it. It's up to you or User:Annawise79 to put a stop to this. I can't take this any longer. Positive1 (talk) 06:19, May 18, 2019 (UTC) I added the songlets heading on Series 7, Episode 25, all you need to do is add the lyrics! Annawise79 (talk) 18:56, June 20, 2019 (UTC) Editing In Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 17 (Today), the 2nd body move segment's audio started too early. and on Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 26 (Our Habitat), the heading on the Making Music segment contains a colon and it should be a semi-colon. The asterisk is slightly moved to the right on Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 27 (On the ground) for the Sharing Stories sentence. Positive1 (talk) 00:06, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Are there pictures of hi-5 free CDs? Is there a front cover and inside the book free cd of Funny Bunny? Action Heroes (Free CD) Wish Upon A Star (Free CD) Are We There Yet? (Free CD) Share Everything With You (Free CD) Let's Pretend (Free CD) Funny Bunny (Free CD) Do you have pictures? Lismosnus, do you have more pictures of Hi-5 free CDs? Smarthomes98 (talk) 01:58, August 23, 2019 (UTC) You Need to Delete Some Fake News Lismosnus, I thought you'd like to take a look at this blog post that AngAlbertTex86 has created. He announced that the fake news will not enter the Hi-5 fandom anymore, but the only news that has come is the return of the Hi-5 Supers tour now to Hong Kong, which marks the return of veteran members Stevie Nicholson and Tanika Anderson, as well as some new members. I need you to get rid of some fake news that does not belong on this wiki. Smarthomes98 (talk) 10:09, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Do you have the front cover of Funny Bunny Free Cd? Who's the narrator in each of six of the Free Cds? Wiggles Image on Hi-5 TV Wiki?! Lismosnus, I do not want a Wiggles image on Hi-5 TV Wiki. Please delete it now! Smarthomes98 (talk) 02:46, October 17, 2019 (UTC) Season 12 Episodes are now available on YouTube and fake information in Season 12 episodes!! Hello and thanks There are episodes of season 12 with fake information or without info. Example: Series 12, Episode 27 “Teddy Bear adventures” almost, every information on that page is fake, even the sharing story! (and same with other episodes like S12 E05 “Under the sea) Here are the links for the episodes(from series 12): http://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEskxuedufoFMYRH_ueFlM2SEyLnRnWgL And the first 14min of S12 E29: http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-BuL8uuKwaQ&list=PLOvBk26USPzDWG-UqCeoPH_eFcGk3lVQo&index=2&t=185s And Casey's Segment: http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=v5M-KvFy-2g Lauren’s last segment: http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=y1I17NqOlbA&t=8s And the sharing story(that is originally from S12 E27): http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8GX7_OKM0VA (User talk:Hi5fan11 09:30, November 23, 2019 (UTC)